


Sickness and snuggles.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sick Character, Swapfell, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: One morning one Swapfell brother isn't up yet so his brother goes to wake him up but finds something that worries him. He finds that his brother is sick with something though he isn't sure what. With one sick the other hopes to help him through this and to make sure that nothing bad happens while the other is recovering. Will it be alright in the end and will the snuggles help them both?





	Sickness and snuggles.

“Hey Mutt wake up!” Blackberry, Swapfell Sans demands entering the room heading over to the bed. He has on red knee high boots, black mid thigh length black socks underneath, black shorts that expose a little of the top of his pelvis bone, his shorts only reaching halfway towards the top of his socks, a black belt with gold spikes plus a gold skull belt buckle, a black tank top reaching just past his bottom ribs with shoulder pads added, his shoulder pads are black with yellow outlines they stick up slightly with a dull point at the end, black fabric covering his arms halfway up past his elbows, elbow length red gloves over top and a tattered scarf that looks like a bandana with the two kind of long ends sticking out. His mouth is more like a line that show sharp teeth. His eyes are blue ovals and on his right eye there is a scar reaching from above to below his eye. He’s been up for a little over an hour already.

Slim, Swapfell Papyrus, is laying in bed still fully clothed. He’s on his back covers thrown off is on his back. He has a single gold tooth and black narrow eyes that look like two ovals when fully open. He has on a black jacket that reaches to his bottom rib area with light yellow almost white fuzz on the edges of the hood, an orange shirt underneath with vertical black lines that are rather skinny instead of being like stripes, mahogany pants with a black belt on and black runners with orange on the front and back then white on the bottom and sides. The colours other than black and the white bottoms are just one stripe each.

Black gets closer until he’s standing next to the bed. He is about to snap at his brother for being so lazy but pauses. 

Slim breathing is heavier than usual, he has an orange magic blush on his cheek bones and he looks more tired than usual.

“Paps.... Did you get sick?” Black Asia with a frown.

“S-Sorry m’lord.” Even Slims voice sounds more rough than usual. He waits expecting a disapproving lecture about how he let himself get sick.

Black however is quiet for a moment and he falls to his knees. His arms on the bed clutching the bedding from where they rest. “P-Papyrus.....”

Slim opens an eye and looks to Black a little surprised at first only for it to shoot yo with worry.

Blacks eyes are wide and he looks like he might cry as tears come to his eyes. “You..... You’re not gonna die from this..... Are you?” He questions shaky with worry. 

Slim quickly sits up causing Black to look at him. He doesn’t want his brother to worry so much that he’ll cry. “No! Of course not! I’m fi-“ He cuts off feeling light headed and collapses backwards back onto the bed.

“PAPYRUS!!!!!” Black screams scrambling onto the bed tears now streaming down his face. He moves closer trying to get a good look at his brother. He collapses a little beside him whimpering and sobbing softly.

Slim is down for a good minute or two before he is able to make sense of the world around him again. His eyes snap open when he hears his brothers crying. He shifts his head to look to him. “Sans.”

Black glances up tears still in his eyes as he looks to his brother with worried hope. He sniffles still crying. 

Slim raises an arm to give him space to cuddle against him. “Come here.” He tells him at the invitation as he wishes to comfort his brother. 

Black crawls over and lays his top half on Slims larger chest. He slightly curls up against him and clutches his jacket closing his eyes tightly.

Slim brings his arm around Black holding him close. “It’ll be okay.” He tries to assure him. “I won’t die from this. I promise.” He adds the last bit as Black looks up opening his eyes to look to him. He gives the best smile he can right now. 

Black watches him for a moment before nodding with a sniffle. He snuggles as close as he can to Slim closing his eyes as he stays close.

Slim continues to hold him with one arm wanting his brother to feel comforted that everything is going to be okay. His eyes begin to close as he feels tired and as he begins to drift off he smiles a little more. He has noticed Black has fallen asleep against him.

Cuddling was always a good way to help Black sleep at night. 

Slim falls asleep comfortably with his brother. 

Over the next week Black would bring him some soup and some medicine to help him feel better.

Slim began to notice however that Black was sleeping with him, cuddling of course, more and more over the week. He didn’t mind all the cuddles but Black was sleeping a lot more than usual. He isn’t quite sure if it’s because somethings wrong or because his brother is just worried still.

By the end of the week Slim was feeling a lot better than before. 

Black on the other hand…. Not so much…… He’s currently still laying in Slim’s bed a purple magical blush on his cheeks with his eyes closed as well as slightly panting. 

Slim isn’t worried as he knows that his brother has caught what he had so he’s currently making soup for the other while he rests. “I suppose it’s my turn to take care of you m’lord.” He speaks a little quietly to himself as he continuously stirs the soup. 

Once the soup was done and ready he puts some into a bowl before carrying it back to his own bedroom to see if his brother is awake yet or not. 

Slim carefully opens the door he had left open a little and heads over to the bed as Black opens his eyes halfway. “Feel up to trying some soup?” He offers sitting down next to his brother. 

Black closes his eyes with a groan causing Slim to chuckle slightly at this. 

“Come now m’lord. You know that it’d be better for you to at least try eating something.” Slim encourages and gently tries to help his brother sit up so he can try to eat some soup. “It’s good for you.” 

After a little encouragement Black finally sits up leaning against his larger brother who lets him knowing that it’s best this way. 

Slim scoops some soup onto the spoon and brings it to Black’s mouth in which his brother opens it allowing him to feed him. He smiles glad that the other is getting some food in his system. He will make sure that his lord makes it out of this alright in the end. 

The end.


End file.
